Shut up and dance with me
by itsallaboutthebooks
Summary: First Fic. SONGFIC. Herminone and fred dance together to shut up and dance by walk the moon at an after war dance. Read and review. Disclaimed. FREMIONE. Fred is not dead.


**This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate reviews thanks. Songfic about Fred and Hermione. Set after the war on a celebratory dance. I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

As I walked in to the great hall I appreciate just what magic can do, the whole castle has been rebuilt from when the war practically destroyed everything in sight. The hall is light with little light bulbs dancing cordless in the air, the roof of the hall is the starry night sky with a beautiful crescent moon. On the dance floor the couples are twirling together as one, from here I see Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, Tonks and Lupin and George and Angelina. I make my way across the room to speak with Hannah Abbot about her job in the Daily Prophet. On my way I get greeted with smiles and waves from members of the order, old classmates and my best friends. "Hey Hannah, how's being engaged to Nev?" Hannah laughed and replied happily.

In the middle of my conversation Fred comes and joins us, we laugh and joke around, just like before the war... and his coma. Fred has really mellowed since he woke up; I really miss the old Fred who used to make fun of my hair and my urge to excel in everything. Although I fancied him in school I kind of still do but I missed him and his goofy smile and the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about pranks or his joke shop. "Fred you seem a lot happier than recently." He replied "That's because I've woken up from that 'I've almost died' stage, it was terrifying. Anyway now I feel like pulling pranks and messing with ickle Ronniekins and Perciekins." I laugh. Then my favourite song comes on from the muggle world.

" _"Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

Shut up and dance with me."Fred come dance I love this song!" "What is it?" he replies. "Shut up and dance with me by walk the moon." I dragged him onto the dance floor with the rest of the half-bloods and muggleborns as they all knew the song. He starts mimicking my excitement I just reply "Shut up and dance with me." He laughs "You just wanted an excuse to use that line didn't you?" I shrug "Maybe."

 _We were victims of the night,_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together._

We laugh and spin around without a care in the world, Fred and I are doing the most ridiculous dancing ever, and I hear catcalls and laughing all around us.

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

More people start to dance all around us but I don't really see them because I'm looking at him, I'm close enough to count all the freckles on his nose and to look into his sparkling blue eyes and smile at his cheeky grin as he dips me.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

I thought for a while if people are bound to be together then why are people always breaking up and falling out of love with their 'Soul mate'

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_

 _I think I see the future._

 _I realize this is my last chance._

I realize that maybe the person hasn't found the right soul mate, I hope I do soon because I want to be as happy as Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna.

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

 _I said, "You're holding back,"_

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]_

We were both out of breath and had huge grins on our faces that reached our ears by the end of the song. We stood there and looked into each other's eyes for a while until he spoke. "So planning anything for next weekend?" I said curiously "No, why?" his grin turned into one of a Cheshire cat. "Now you do." He replied simply. I questioned him with my eyes, he laughed and said timidly "you and me are going to go to dinner, what do you say?" Now it was my turn to grin. I got on my tiptoes and kissed his pink lips. "Yes" I replied simply.


End file.
